


and i won't waste a minute without you

by ericawrites, killproof



Series: we could push all the limits [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixed Media, Moving In Together, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Texting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Weddings, accidental kitten acquisition, theyre in love fuck a canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/pseuds/ericawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killproof/pseuds/killproof
Summary: “I just─I was thinking.” He starts, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. “We’ve been together for a while, and I like being around you a lot, so...um.” He fidgets a little, not looking up at the screen displaying Lance’s face. “I think we should move in together.”





	1. take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! just a quick lil note: some interactions of this fic might not make sense unless you read another fic in this series, titled "just the way of the world". its two chapters, but will provide some context, since this fic is approximately a year or so after both the first and second fic in this series!!
> 
> also sorry this is so late, keith and i are vv busy with school
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

**lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ u ever look at your bf while hes sleeping and just think wow. how could a little bitch look so peaceful

 

Waking up next to Keith is something that Lance still can’t believe that he gets to do. Keith’s curled into himself a bit, hands close to his face. His hair is splayed out around him like a halo, a few strands falling in front of his face. The sun is barely shining in the room, but it still casts a gentle glow over Keith’s face.

It’s rare that Lance gets to admire him, since he lives in a different state. Long distance is hard, especially when Keith has a tour or Lance is being called in for a role, but almost a year into their relationship, and they still make it work.

Carefully, Lance lifts his hand to brush some of the stray hair out of Keith’s face. He stirs, face scrunching up, then opens his eyes slowly, blinking sleep away.

“Good morning,” Keith says, muffled where his face is smushed against the pillow. Lance smiles down at him, keeping his hand on his cheek.

“What’s that look for?” Keith asks, smiling back. Lance just leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, then pulls back a bit. 

“I like waking up next to you.” He says. Despite almost a year of being together, and despite hearing Lance say it a thousand times, Keith’s face goes red, and he fully buries his face into his pillow with a muffled groan. Lance chuckles, laying back down to curl up against Keith, pulling him to his chest.

“I don’t know how you can say that so early in the morning.” Keith finally says, moving his head to speak. Lance just grins at him, wrapping his arms around his torso, then ducking his head against his chest.

“My love for you is eternal, Keith. I get to say as much mushy shit as I want.” He replies. He feels Keith’s breathing hitch, then come out shaky. Lance frowns, and lifts his head to ask what’s wrong, but before he can open his mouth, Keith is ducking his head to press an uncoordinated kiss to Lance’s lips.

The angle is awkward and they both have terrible morning breath, but as Lance kisses back the best he can, he can’t really bring himself to care. He feels Keith cup the side of his face, and his own hand curls into a fist in Keith’s tank top.

When Keith finally, reluctantly, pulls away, his face is flushed a bright red, and he’s looking at Lance in a way that never fails to make his heart skip a beat and butterflies rise in his stomach.

“What was that for?” Lance asks, once his brain has finally been rebooted. Keith bites his lip, ducking his head slightly. His hand slides down to take Lance’s hand and intertwine their fingers together, then he scoots closer to Lance till their bodies are flush together.

“Dunno,” Keith mumbles, craning his head back up a bit.. “You said something really sweet and I wanted to kiss you.”

The butterflies are going crazy at Keith’s words, and Lance smiles brightly. He presses their foreheads together, letting his eyes flutter shut.

It’s a few hours later, when they’re awake and out of bed that Keith finally checks his phone after eating the breakfast Lance had eagerly made for the two of them. Among the noises of Lance putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he hears Keith make a noise in the back of his throat, and him suddenly shout, “Lance, you asshole!”

Lance just laughs.

 

✦

 

keithy  >> bitches n snitches 

 

 **keithy** _Today at 10:47 PM_

landed

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:48 PM_

cool now come back

i miss you

 

 **keithy** _Today at 10:49 PM_

lame

i miss you too

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:50 PM_

do u fr have to be mushy in the gc

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:51 PM_

hush pidge

u know its adorable

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:52 PM_

it is adorable but i can only handle so much of their mush

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:53 PM_

press f to pay respects

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:54 PM_

f

 

 **keithy** _Today at 10:55 PM_

f

shadam says hi

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:56 PM_

wtf i thought we agreed on adashi

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 10:57 PM_

yeah but shadam is funny

 

 **hunky** _Today at 10:58 PM_

but :(( adashi is cute bc only adam calls shiro takashi

 

 **keithy** _Today at 10:59 PM_

i call him takashi

 

 **lancey** _Today at 10:59 PM_

you call him takashit babe

 

 **keithy** _Today at 11:00 PM_

oh right lol

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:01 PM_

anyways they’re shadam bc that’s what ppl say when they see them

“sha-damn”

 

 **hunky** _Today at 11:02 PM_

pidge you are the biggest lesbian ever

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:03 PM_

yeah but i have eyes

 

 **lancey** _Today at 11:04 PM_

barely

 

 **pidgey** _Today at 11:05 PM_

blocked

  
  


**lance <3** _Today at 11:06 PM_

ok but fr i miss u

i want to snuggle you

and hold ur hand

and kiss ur cute lil moles

and make out with you

and grab ur butt

i love ur butt

 

 **keith <3** _Today at 11: 08 PM_

gross

yet...im still soft

i miss you too

we can skype when i get home, okay?

 

 **lance <3** _Today at 11:09 PM_

okay

i love you

 

 **keith <3** _Today at 11:10 PM_

i love you too

 

✦

 

There’s this… Idea. It’s lingering, its persistent, and really fucking scary while being the most natural idea in the world.

It’s scary, mainly because it’s just barely over a year since Keith bolted from the airport, running to get a taxi and head to Lance’s house, spouting rom-com worthy confessions in the rain and a kiss that still makes Keith giddy when he thinks about it. It’s scary, because it took years after Shiro adopted him for Keith to finally let his walls down, let Pidge, Matt and Adam in and share tidbits of his past. It’s scary, because he’s known Lance for maybe two years and they’ve been together for one, and he’s already willing to give up everything if Lance asked.

 _I love you_ , Keith thinks, hesitantly booting up Skype per Lance’s request. It’s about three in the morning, but they can’t sleep, so the result is an impromptu call that neither of them are complaining about. 

_I love you_ , he mouths to himself, plugging in his headphones as he sees the circle by Lance’s name change to green. 

“I love you,” He says aloud the moment Lance’s face finally pops up. He gives him a tired grin in return.

 _“I love you too, baby.”_ Lance responds. The words never fail to bring Keith’s mood up, and despite the exhaustion and the ache from wishing that Lance could be a physical presence there, he’s content in the moment.

They chat for a bit─how their days have been, how Pidge and Hunk are doing, if Shiro plans on actually getting off his ass and proposing to Adam yet, how Lance’s family is doing, and the next time Keith is going to come visit. 

“I don’t know.” He says, ignoring the lingering question in his head. “I just got back a few days ago.”

 _“I knowww,”_ Lance whines, and Keith wishes he could be there to kiss the pout away. “ _But I miss you, and your butt. I need my daily dose of Keith butt, and it’s hard to get that when you’re a state away_.”

“I don’t have to be.” Keith blurts. Lance blinks at him, something that’s hard to see due to the shitty quality that Skype oh so eagerly provides.

 _“Oh? Do tell,”_ Lance teases. Keith flushes, picking at the fabric of his jeans.

“I just─I was thinking.” He starts, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. “We’ve been together for a while, and I like being around you a lot, so...um.” He fidgets a little, not looking up at the screen displaying Lance’s face. “I think we should move in together.”

There’s a long pause, and Keith forces himself to look up. Lance’s mouth is hanging open slightly, eyes wide as he stares at Keith.

 _“Wh ─really? ”_ He says finally. Keith nods sharply, wiping sweaty hands against his jeans. Slowly, a grin spreads over Lance’s face, his eyes lighting up, and his eyes crinkle the way they do when he talks to his family, talks about jobs he really loves.

“Um, yes.” Keith says, nervousness slowly fading. “You don’t have to, but─”

 _“Are you kidding? ”_ Lance exclaims, jolting forward in his seat like he wants to hug Keith but forgot he wasn’t there. _“God,_ living _with my hot boyfriend? Why would I say no to that?”_ Keith laughs.

“I don’t─I just thought you’d think it was too fast.” He says, wiping at his eyes a bit. Lance’s eyes soften.

 _“Aw, baby, are you crying? ”_ He says, touching the screen like Keith could feel it.

“Happy tears,” Keith says, smiling. “I get to live with my hot boyfriend, after all.”

He can hear Lance giggle, and he thinks he hears him sniff on the other end. His smile is still wide, and he’s giving Keith this _look_ that just about kills him and makes him feel warm inside all the same.

_“I hope you realize I’m gonna go all House Hunters in this bitch, because as much as I love you I would rather pluck my own eyes out than move into your hovel home.”_

Keith laughs, quickly bringing his hand up to his mouth to stifle the noise and avoid waking Shiro.

“I’m okay with that. I’d rather be closer to Pidge too.” Keith says. Lance smiles, his hand curling against the screen. Keith reaches his own hand out to touch his screen as well, heart swelling with an emotion stronger than just love.

 _“We can decide on a location and come up with a list of what we want later, okay baby? ”_ Lance says.

Keith’s cheeks are sore, but the pain is distant as he responds: “Sounds perfect.”

 

✦

 

“Are you moving?”

Lance yelps, slamming his laptop shut and jerking his head around. Hunk is peering over his shoulder curiously, a small smile twitching at his lips at Lance’s dramatic reaction.

“Jesus, dude.” He sighs, opening his laptop back up. Hunk steps back from where he’d been hovering, still obviously peering at the screen. “Ever heard of privacy?”

Hunk raises an eyebrow at him. “Lance, I’ve known you basically since diapers. I’ve seen your dick too many times in my lifetime. I think we’ve established a lack of privacy long ago.” Lance pouts at him, turning back to his laptop and typing in his passcode.

“If you must know, Keith asked if we could move in together last night.” He mumbles. Hunk’s eyes widen, a grin spreading over his face. Lance blushes, staring resolutely at the apartment listings on his screen.

“That’s so cuuuute,” Hunk coos, leaning down and hugging Lance tightly. “Congrats, dude!”

Recalling the nervousness in Keith’s expression, the way his eyes lit up when Lance said yes, and how he cried happy tears from his answer alone, Lance can feel his own expression softening into a warm smile.

“Yeah, he is.” He says softly.

 

 

 **lance <3** _Today at 6:08 PM_

baby

honey

light of my life

man with the best ass ever

did u see the apartment i sent you

 

 **keith <3** _Today at 6:10 PM_

yes

i also saw the other sixteen you sent me

lance. i love you and im beyond excited to be living with you

but please for the sake of my phone

and saving me from adam embarrassing me and shiro pretending to cry

slow down a bit

 

 **lance <3** _Today at 6:15 PM_

aahh sorry!!

im just rlly excited!!! to like!!! kiss u all the time!!!!

 

 **keith <3** _Today at 6:16 PM_

same

i love you

 

 **lance <3** _Today at 6:17 PM_

i love you too

now LOOK AT THE APARTMENTS I SENT YOU

 

 **keith <3** _Today at 6:19 PM_

jesus CHRIST

  
  


**lance** added **keith** and **mama dearest** to a groupchat

 **lance** named the groupchat **house hunters**

 

 **lance** _Today at 3:45 AM_

mami can u please give us ur thots on the apartments i sent you

 

 **mama dearest** _Today at 3:46 AM_

Why are you texting me at three in the morning?

 

 **keith** _Today at 3:47 AM_

lance did you seriously make a groupchat and wake your mother up

mrs. alvarez im so sorry

 

 **mama dearest** _Today at 3:49 AM_

Oh Keith, you’re so sweet.

Don’t worry, the twins woke me up earlier when arguing over the apartment choices Leandro sent them.

Maybe Papi got involved too.

 

 **lance** _Today at 3:52 AM_

BFDJKBGJKDF

PAPI I LOVE U

 

 **mama dearest** _Today at 3:54 AM_

Anyways, we both really liked the one with the big windows!

It would be a good fit for you two :)

The twins were arguing about the one that had the large yard, though.

Mostly debating about what type of dog you two would get.

 

 **keith** _Today at 3:56 AM_

german shepherd

 

 **lance** _Today at 3:57 AM_

WE’RE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION AGAIN

but we’d totally get a shiba inu

 

 **mama dearest** _Today at 4:00 AM_

The twins were thinking a Pitbull or a Corgi.

 

 **keith** _Today at 4:02 AM_

pitbull is now being considered

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:03 AM_

keithy baby

we can talk dogs once we find an apartment

but for now i have like five more i need ur opinions on, k?

 

 **mama dearest** _Today at 4:05 AM_

I should have never let you watch House Hunters as a child.

  


✦

 

Ever since asking Lance to move in with him, prospective apartments had taken up a majority of their conversations. Listing their wants and needs, whether or not they’re willing to work with a fixer upper, what they want the style of the apartment (or house, they’ve also debated), and so on.

It’s…tiring, to say the least.

“Lance, I love you,” Keith says, rubbing his eyes. “But seriously, you’re taking this a bit too far. You need to relax a bit, y’know?”

Lance’s head jerks up on the screen, eyes clouded with guilt and a bit of sheepishness. His face relaxes a bit at Keith’s tired expression, guilt now taking over.

_“I know, ” He says. “ I just─I want this to be perfect for us."_

Keith smiles softly, his cheeks warming─almost like he’s drunk off of the sincerity of Lance’s words. 

“It doesn’t _have_ to be. I’ve told you a thousand times that I want us to make this place ours, not someone else’s. I want to decorate the place, argue over the aesthetic we should maintain, what to paint the walls, what to paint our bedroom, the pillows, the couches, what TV to get─I want it to be everything I love about us together.” 

Lance’s face flushes red, and he ducks his head. Keith’s heart aches, wanting nothing more than to take Lance into his arms and tease him for the flustered expression before kissing him gently, on his lips, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, the top of his head and every other place he can.

Instead, he settles for taking his hand and gently resting it against the screen, spreading his fingers gently in a way that makes his yearn for the moments where Lance would hold his hand up to his before lacing their fingers together and kissing his hand.

“Lance,” Keith says. Lance looks up, a teary smile on his face. He reaches up and puts his own hand on his screen, a gesture that makes Keith’s heart swoop.

 _“I know,”_ Lance says. _“I want it to be everything I love about us, too.”_

“Then let’s pick a place and make it home.” Keith replies.

 

✦

 

lance  >> gangs all here 

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:45 PM_

laddies and daddies

 

 **keith** _Today at 12:45 PM_

no.

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:46 PM_

hommies and mommies

 

 **pidge** _Today at 12:47 PM_

please stop

 

 **shiro** _Today at 12:48 PM_

Is everything okay, Lance?

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:49 PM_

everything is right as rain my dude

keith and i just have an announcement

 

 **allura** _Today at 12:51 PM_

you’re getting married?

 

 **keith** _Today at 12:52 PM_

no???

 

 **hunk** _Today at 12:54 PM_

you’re getting a border collie

 

 **pidge** _Today at 12:55 PM_

they’re getting a rottweiler u fuckin coward

 

 **lance** _Today at 12:57 PM_

no and no

why do ppl keep debating on what dog we’re gonna get?? first the twins and now u guys

 

 **allura** _Today at 12:58 PM_

no they’d get a golden retriever

 

 **shiro** _Today at 1:00 PM_

Australian Shepherd for sure.

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:02 PM_

jesus christ n o

we found an apartment

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:03 PM_

YEAH WE DID!!!

im so excited

 

 **allura** _Today at 1:05 PM_

FUCKING FINALLY

if i had to be sent. one more fucking apartment on realtor.com i was gonna strangle you with my perfectly manicured hands

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:06 PM_

trust me if we had keep looking any longer i would have killed him myself

 

 **lance** _Today at 1:07 PM_

wtf the fuck

i give u all my love,,,, and this is how u betray me???

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:08 PM_

yeah

love you though

 

 **pidge** _Today at 1:09 PM_

congrats on the apartment!!

now please never talk to me about anything real estate for three weeks

 

 **hunk** _Today at 1:10 PM_

mood

  


 

 **keith** _Today at 1:15 PM_

hey

so

lance and i found an apartment

just. wanted to let you know, i guess

 

 **krolia** _Today at 1:20 PM_

Congratulations!

I’m excited for you.

 

 **keith** _Today at 1:23 PM_

thanks

so am i

 

✦

 

“You are not carrying me through the threshold.” Keith says, arms crossed. He’s giving Lance Look #247, _‘I love you but will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep’,_ the way he so often does. Lance just grins back, holding his arms out.

“C’mon, please? It’ll be fun!”

“No, Lance.”

Lance pouts, then sighs. “Then you leave me no choice.”

Keith eyes widen suddenly, arms falling to his sides and taking a step back. Lance grins once more, taking a step towards him.

“Lance, I swear to God if you take another fucking step─”

“Too late!” Lance yells, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Keith, who yelps and scrambles in his grasp.

“Lance!” Keith shouts. Lance ignores him, adjusting his grip so he’s carrying Keith bridal style. Keith finally relaxes, arms looping around Lance’s neck. His face his flushed, and he’s giving Lance a fond look disguised by a scowl. Lance just kicks the door open and eagerly carries Keith into their apartment.

“Welcome home, baby,” Lance says, finally setting Keith down. Keith leaves his arms looped around Lance’s neck, pressed flush against him.

“Why thank you, honey,” Keith teases, then stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. His toes curl as he places his hands on Keith’s hips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Eventually, they both pull away, Keith instead resting his head on Lance’s chest to look at the open space of their apartment.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day that we would finally agree on a place.”

Lance snorts, ducking his head to press a quick kiss atop Keith’s head. He pulls away and let’s his head rest against his surprisingly soft hair (that never fails to infuriate Lance), gazing out at their shared place.

“Well, you did it. Now for the hard part. Are you ready?” Lance asks. Keith pulls away, smiling softly with determination in his eyes.

“You bet.”


	2. i want so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, after spending a few hours with Krolia, Keith returns home. He pulls his apartment keys out of his pocket, humming to himself as he pushes the key in. Once he turns the key, he hears a loud, mewling noise.
> 
> Keith’s blood runs cold, as he moves to look around. He hears it again, and hesitantly follows it.
> 
> “Oh,” he says when his eyes fall upon two kittens, curled up next to each other. “Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: there is a time skip from the end of ch1 to the beginning of this chapter, but that's probably around six months?? give or take a few but yeah! we hope you like this!

_ “Okay, but should I tell the story of the time when a squirrel took a shit on Shiro’s head or the time when five ducks imprinted on him and followed him around for a month?” _

“As amusing as either of them sound,” Lance says, running a hand through his hair. “I think you’re overthinking this.” Keith frowns at Lance, letting the pencil fall from his hand. 

_ “I want this to be perfect.” _

“No matter what embarrassing story you tell, Shiro’s gonna love it. However, I would like to formally request that you tell me every embarrassing story that you can remember for my own personal gain.”

Keith laughs, an action that Skype (that motherfucker) breaks up with static glitches. Lance still grins, lifting his hand to gently touch the screen.

“This suuucks,” Lance whines. “I hate doing long distance.” Keith smiles gently.

_ “Just a few more days, babe. Then you’ll come back home and we can do anything you want.” _

“Oh?” Lance says, removing his hand to wiggle his eyebrows at Keith. “Anything I want?” Keith blinks, then his face scrunches up, cheeks going pink. 

_ “You’re so gross,”  _ He grumbles, but Lance can hear a laugh in his voice. He grins at him, propping his head on his open palm.

“But seriously, don’t stress too much over this speech. You have months to write it, it’s not like it’s a late assignment that needs to be turned in at midnight.”

_ “Speaking of midnight,” _ Keith says, checking his phone then looking back at Lance.  _ “It’s midnight here. And since the east coast is three hours ahead…” _

“Okay okay!” Lance laughs, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’ll go to sleep.”

Keith smiles. _ “I love you.” _

“I love you too baby. Get some sleep, I’ll talk to you when we’re done filming.”

Keith nods, and Lance mournfully moves the mouse over the red button to end the call. He hesitates, blows a kiss to the screen, then presses the button.

The call ends, leaving Lance staring at the white screen of Skype. With a sigh, he closes his laptop and stands up from his desk in his trailer, heading to his bed. He flops onto it, letting out another longer sigh. 

Lance stares up at the ceiling, spread out on the small bed that he’s still not used to, wishing only to have Keith laying next to him.

 

✦

 

“I need your help.” Keith says, barging into Krolia’s apartment when the door finally opens.

“If this is about that best man speech you have to write, I will kick you out the window.” Krolia replies, shutting the door. She leans against it while Keith hops up onto the barstool, placing his notebook on the counter and pulling his pencil out of the spiral.

“Try me.” He says. He opens the notebook while Krolia groans.

“Keith,” She chides. “You have  _ months _ to prepare, please stop stressing about it now.”

“I can’t!” Keith exclaims. “Shiro has done so much for me ─ he’s the reason I started making music in the first place. Without Shiro, I wouldn’t have Adam, or Pidge and Matt. Without Pidge, I wouldn’t have met Lance or Hunk, and I wouldn’t have met you.”

He looks at Krolia, face slightly flushed. He nervously brushes some of his hair out of his eyes, turning his face back to his notebook. He hears her walk away from the door, and from the corner of her eye, watches as she sits on the barstool next to him. Hesitantly, she touches his arm.

“I know. He’s the most important person in your life. But you need to understand that you’re the most important person in  _ his _ life, too. He wouldn’t have asked you to be his best man otherwise.”

Keith lifts his head, meeting Krolia’s gaze. She smiles, soft yet firm.

“Whatever you write, he’ll love it.” She says gently. “Don’t worry about it so much. Just take a break from it, even for an hour.” Keith sighs, and relents, closing his notebook. 

“You’re right. I’ll take a break.” Krolia brightens, patting his shoulder. 

“I’m glad.” 

There’s silence for a few moments before Krolia speaks again.

“Do you want to binge-watch some terrible movies I pirated?”

_ “Please.” _

 

✦

 

Later, after spending a few hours with Krolia, Keith returns home. He pulls his apartment keys out of his pocket, humming to himself as he pushes the key in. Once he turns the key, he hears a loud, mewling noise.

Keith’s blood runs cold, as he moves to look around. He hears it again, and hesitantly follows it.

“Oh,” he says when his eyes fall upon two kittens, curled up next to each other. “Oh no.”

 

✦

 

 **Lance Alvarez Updates** _@alvarezupdatesofficial_ Keith and Lance were spotted reuniting today at the San Francisco International Airport!

> **Julianna** _ @cellbash _ ohhh my goddd,,,, this video is so cute they look so cute this is so adorable
> 
> **sunny** _@sunnysloth_ IM DEAD THAT FOREHEAD KISS

 

 **super stan** _@rarestedge_ im so used to giving and now i get to receive **RT** _@alvarezupdatesofficial_ “Keith and Lance were spotted reuniting today at the San Francisco International Airport!”

 

✦

 

“Keith,” Lance says, staring down at the small box that the two kittens are peacefully sleeping together. “Please don’t tell me you already took them to the vet.”

“What did you expect me to do?” Keith asks. Lance sighs, scrubbing his face with his hand.

“Yeah but ─ we can’t ─ ” He cuts himself off again, groaning. Keith frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t want to leave them to die, and when I called Pidge, this was the best she could come up with. They’ve been spayed and have had all their shots.”

“Don’t tell me that you named them.”

Keith ducks his head and fidgets with the string of his hoodie. “I figured they would tell me their names.”

Lance looks at his boyfriend, who looks back at him through his bangs. Lance blinks, a swell of affection rising up in him. Keith just blinks at him, ears tinged pink and fingers still fiddling with the hoodie string. Lance, a weak man for his unbearably cute boyfriend, reaches for Keith and pulls him into a kiss.

Kiss Keith for being adorably idiotic now, figure out the kittens later.

 

✦

 

lance >> gangs all here

 

 **lance** _Today at 6:07 PM_

you were all wrong

we now have two kittens

 

 **hunk** _Today at 6:10 PM_

what

lance what did you DO

 

 **lance** _Today at 6:12 PM_

leave keith alone

 

 **keith** _Today at 6:15 PM_

karma is a bitch

 

 **hunk** _Today at 6:16 PM_

kEITH??

 

 **keith** _Today at 6:18 PM_

image.png

look at them!

 

 **shiro** _Today at 6:20 PM_

They are pretty adorable.

 

 **pidge** _Today at 6:25 PM_

names?

 

 **keith** _Today at 6:27 PM_

not yet

 

 **allura** _Today at 6:30 PM_

this is so cute im gonna die

also lance ur recent tweet has me in tears im laughing so hard

 

 **lance** _Today at 6:32 PM_

ur welc xoxo

 

 **pidge** _Today at 6:35 PM_

oh my god lance vghfdkvfd

 

 **shiro** _Today at 6:38 PM_

LOL

 

**keith** _ Today at 6:40 PM _

LANCE YOU ASSHOLE

 

 

 **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ came home to see that keith found two stray kittens and when i asked if he named them he said “i thought they would tell me” so i guess im morosexual now 

> **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ i hate you
> 
> **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ love you too baby xoxo

 

✦

 

This is starting to get ridiculous.

And by “this”, Keith means the way one of the kittens (the one that latched onto Lance as soon as she woke up after he had returned home from four months of filming) keeps screaming at him.

Not meowing. Not mewling. Not chirping.

_ Screaming _ .

“I swear to God, this cat will be the death of me.” Keith grumbles, bending down to pick her up. She meows again, louder and in his ear, then quiets down.

“Lance,” Keith says, walking into the kitchen. “Did you feed your daughter this morning?”

“Of course I did,” Lance says, not looking away from where he’s busy cleaning up the dishes they left in the sink last night and in the morning. “And she’s your daughter too, so don’t try to blame her screaming on me.”

Keith rolls his eyes, then places the kitten (who doesn’t have a name yet due to Lance indecisiveness) down on the ground, setting her off again. Lance snickers while Keith lets out a defeated sigh.

“She needs a name.” Keith says aloud. Lance huffs, shutting off the water to dry his hands.

“Not everyone wants to pick basic ass names for their child.”

Keith bristles, watching as Lance moves towards the still screaming kitten and scoops her up. “Red is a perfectly fine name for a cat!”

“Ya basic, babe.” Lance replies, kissing the screaming menace’s head gently, then moving to Keith to kiss his forehead. Keith’s expression falters, caught slightly off guard, but is quick to school it back into a look of disapproval.

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me. What does that say about you?”

“I’m very patient.” Keith deadpans. Lance snickers, adjusting his hold on the kitten to raise her up to his face level. At this point, her screaming has stopped, merely looking at Lance curiously before raising a paw to gently bap Lance’s nose.

“Oh my God,” Lance says, while Keith finds himself swallowing past the lump in his throat as he slowly lifts his phone to take a quick picture, smiling to himself while he does so.

There’s a part of his mind that says  _ this is so disgustingly domestic _ , but Keith’s heart fills with something that he can’t begin to describe. Not even the  _ ‘I love you’ _ s that they’ve traded over the almost two years that they’ve been together can properly express the warmth that Keith’s feeling.

“Princess Bluebell Baby Girl.” Lance says. Keith lowers his phone, raising his eyebrows at Lance.

“What.”

Lance turns to him, grinning brightly and holding the kitten ─ Princess whatever-the-fuck ─ up next to his face.

“Princess Bluebell Baby Girl! Either Princess or Blue for short, aaaaand…” Lance hums, then gasps.

“Red Hot Chili Pepper!”

“Absolutely not.”

  
  


✦

 

They name her Red Hot Chili Pepper.

 

✦

 

 **lance** **☆** _@alvarezoffical_ this is the cutest cat nap ive ever seen

> **#thorlives** _@starshift_ oh my god red is literally on his head im fbdsjkgbfdk
> 
> **ella** _@tiredasfck_ red on his head and blue on his chest @ god thank u for the delicious food

  
  


**rory!** _@seagrins_ i was walking when i saw this pic and i was so distracted walked into a pole and got a bloody nose **RT** _@alvarezofficial_ “this is the cutest cat nap ive ever seen”

> **lance** **☆** _@alvarezofficial_ relatable af but pls pay attention to where ur walking

 

 **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ idk how im gonna finish this best man speech if red keeps sleeping on my laptop sorry shiro

 

✦

 

Normally, Allura would drop into Lance’s apartment unannounced and start watching whatever show they’re binge-watching together, but since moving in with Keith, Netflix marathons have been moved to Allura’s place.

Except this time, Netflix is merely a hum in the background while Allura shows Lance her top picks for dresses

“Okay, but have Adam and Shiro decided on a wedding theme yet? Because my dress has to match, but I can’t be the star of the show, y’know?”

“Have you considered wearing a suit?” Lance asks offhandedly. Allura scoffs, swiping on the screen of her phone.

“Who do you think I am? Of course I have, but I think Nyma is going to wear a suit, so I might have to stick with a dress. Matching, obviously, but again, I can’t steal the spotlight.”

“You always steal the spotlight, babe,” Lance reminds her, glancing down at his phone where Keith is spamming him photos of the kittens.

“You flatter me, love, and I know that all this marriage talk is definitely getting to your head, but I need you to focus on me for ten seconds, then you can focus on your husband, okay?”

Lance’s head jerks up, face flustered and phone slipping out of his fingers. “Wh─hus─mar─what?” He stutters, making Allura laugh.

“Oh my God, your face!” She shrieks, gently shoving his stomach with her socked foot. Lance swats it away, then buries his face into his hands with a loud groan.

The words  _ husband _ and  _ marriage _ floats around in his head, bringing up the topic he had been dodging himself, but a welcome topic nonetheless.

Lance has thought about it before, thought about what it would be like to wear the ring on his finger and know that Keith has a matching one, a physical seal of their love for each other. Thought about the proposal, the wedding ceremony, the honeymoon, everything after it.

But being put on the spot (not surprisingly by Allura) makes his heart beat faster and his brain run a mile a minute.

“Oh, Lance.” Allura says softly, pulling his hands away from his face. “I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.”

Lance blinks at her, then shakes his head, moving so he’s holding her hands in his own. “No, that’s not it. I just─” He cuts himself off, then sighs and starts again.

“I just… I’ve thought about it before, probably a billion times, but with Shiro and Adam’s wedding just around the corner, the press tour starting after and Keith’s album in the works─we’re under a lot of pressure right now.”

“But…” Allura prompts, squeezing his hands. Lance chews on his bottom lip (a habit that probably started due to Keith’s influence) before squeezing Allura’s hands.

“But I want to. Maybe not now, but eventually, I think that’s what I want. Only if Keith wants it too.”

Allura grins. “Good. Now that your crisis is over─” Lance makes an affronted noise as Allura pulls her hands away. “Let’s focus on me again, okay?”

It’s later, much later, when Lance finally arrives back into his and Keith’s apartment and greeted by a mewling Blue and Red standing guard that he really thinks about it again. It’s when Lance sees Keith asleep on the couch, laptop open but the screen dark, his chest slowly rising with each soft breath he takes. It’s when Lance’s heart pounds in his chest at the gentle noise he makes when Lance carefully shakes him awake, taking the laptop off his chest and helping Keith sit up. It’s when Lance lifts Keith with a grunt, carrying him back to their room, only to feel Keith place his head in the crook of his neck sleepily. It’s when Lance drops him into their bed, and about to move away only to feel Keith’s hand latch onto his wrist and gently tug his hand to press a kiss to Lance’s knuckles, then letting go and curling into himself, drifting off again.

It’s when  _ ‘eventually’ _ turns into _ ‘now’ _ .

 

✦

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:01 AM_

hey im gonna propose to keith

 

**hunk** _ Today at 4:07 AM _

okkag i lvoeyou 

 

 **hunk** _Today at 7:34 AM_

WAIT YOU WHAT


	3. every minute from this minute now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything moves in slow motion. Lance’s face gets a little hot, and his body starts to shake. Despite this, he clutches the box and pulls it out of his pocket.
> 
> Lance takes a deep breath, and gets down on one knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays if youre celebrating today, and from both me and erica: fuck voltron
> 
> xmas miracle that we got this done. ive been really busy with college apps and i got stitches cause im a dumbass, and erica's had school stuff as well, but here it is! this should be the last multichapter in the series. we're planning on a few more oneshots of sneak peeks into their lives after this, but here it is! some gay shit to make up for s8's disappointment.

**lance** _Today at 8:45 AM_

hey shiro

can i call you really quick?

 

 **shiro** _Today at 8:50 AM_

Yeah, of course.

Is everything okay?

 

 **lance** _Today at 8:52 AM_

yeah

just need to ask you a question

 

**shiro** _ Today at 8:53 AM _

Okay.

  
  


Lance’s heart is pounding, but he still calls Shiro, pressing his phone to his ear and listening to it ring once, twice, then Shiro answers.

“Lance,” He greets, and Lance swallows nervously despite his dry throat. He curls his fingers into his shirt, and begins pacing around the apartment.

“Hey, so─I need to ask you something.” Lance says.

“Okay,” Shiro responds, and it sounds like he’s sitting down. “Ask away.”

“So, um, this might seem like an odd question, and I’m totally not trying to steal your thunder here! But, uh, I was wondering if I could basically have your permission to propose to and maybe marry Keith.” He rambles. Lance takes a shaky breath, then lets go.

Shiro is silent on the other end. Lance stops pacing and stands still, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waits. He can’t really hear anything on the other end (did Shiro put himself on mute?); just his own heart thumping against his chest.

Finally, Shiro’s voice returns. “You…called me for permission to propose to Keith?” Lance laughs nervously. 

“Yeah, man. My mama taught me to be a gentleman.” He says. His palms are sweating. Oh god, why did he do this to himself?

There’s some noise on the other end, stuff that Lance can’t make out, then he hears a mix of a laugh and a sigh.

“Yes, Lance, you can propose to Keith.” Shiro says, his voice tinged with laughter. Lance lets go of a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, shoulders sagging.

“Okay,” Lance breathes. “Okay. Okay, cool.” Shiro laughs softly on the other end.

“Did you seriously think I would say no?” He asks, amused.

“I don’t know!” Lance exclaims. “Maybe you’ve secretly disapproved of me this whole time!”

“Lance,” Shiro says, suddenly serious. “You’ve made Keith the happiest I’ve ever seen him, and you’re by far my favorite of the guys he’s dated. There’s no reason for me to say no.” 

Lance finds his throat closing against his will, tears pricking the back of his eyes. The sincerity in Shiro’s voice is enough to make him emotional, and the knowledge that he’s on the phone with the man who has practically raised Keith, started his career and supported him through everything─

And Shiro has managed to find no fault in him.

“Oh,” Lance says, because he’s been silent for far too long and can’t manage anything else. “Cool.”

Shiro must have noticed the strain in his voice, since there’s laughter on the other line.

“Go make Keith happy, Lance. And send me pictures of rings when you’re picking one, okay?”

“Yeah, totally.” Lance says, and the line goes dead not long after.

 

✦

 

 **adam** _Today at 3:56 PM_

Lance

 

 **lance** _Today at 3:58 PM_

,,,,yes??

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:01 PM_

Why was Shiro crying after getting off the phone with you?

He wouldnt tell me and idk if its a good or bad thing

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:04 PM_

whfbdsbf??

HE WAS CRYING??

oh my god thats so fucking adorable

 

**adam** _ Today at 4:07 PM _

?? HOW??

My fuckin fiance was crying

And if you dont tell me why you best be ready to be uninvited to the wedding

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:09 PM_

okay first of all i need you to know that ur wedding is so important to me and i would literally never do anything to one up it

but. i maybe asked shiro for permission to propose to keith

not now!!! just. eventually.

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:13 PM_

Fuck you

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:15 PM_

wh???

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:16 PM_

IM CRYING NOW FUCK YOU

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:18 PM_

IM SORRY

I JUST REALLY LOVE KEITH AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HIM

PLEASE STOP CRYING

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:23 PM_

IM CRYING MORE NOW WTF LANCE

YOU ROMANTIC SON OF A BITCH

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:25 PM_

YOURE THE ONE GETTING MARRIED???

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:26 PM_

Oh yeah lol

I forgot abt that in the hype of your marriage

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:27 PM_

gbfdjkbgfdk dont say that??

i dont even know if keith’s gonna say yes

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:29 PM_

…..I hate you

OF COURSE HE’S GONNA SAY YES DUMBASS

I’ve known Keith for years, and I have never seen him as in love with any of his past boyfriends as he is with you

If you had asked to touch the moon he’d find a way to bring it down to Earth and give it to you

He’ll say yes

 

 **lance** _Today at 4:38 PM_

,,,,, im crying fuck you

 

 **adam** _Today at 4:40 PM_

Love you too, kid

 

✦

 

To say that Keith is nervous is an understatement.

He frowns down at his handful of notecards, sifting through the speech that is starting to seem less and less adequate as the day goes on. 

“You need to breathe, babe.” Lance murmurs from behind him. He jolts, startled, and turns, watching as his boyfriend eyes him before relaxing into a lopsided grin. Keith sighs, feeling slight flustered, but whether it’s because of his impeding speech or the fact that Lance is one hundred percent checking him out, he's not sure. 

“I would if someone didn’t scare the shit out of me every two seconds.” Keith retorts. 

“I can’t help it! I never get to see you wear a suit, sue me if I want to stare at you until the day I die.” Lance says, grinning as his eyes sweep over Keith once more. 

Keith’s heart swoops, a giddy feeling rising in his chest. Nearly three years in their relationship does nothing to stop the butterflies in his stomach whenever Lance compliments him. Keith swats him with the note cards, turning to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance gently places his hands on Keith’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in a slow circle where his hands lay.

“I love you,” Keith says. “But if you can’t keep it in your pants tonight, I will lose it.”

Lance pouts at him. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me.” Keith says, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. He pulls back, leaving his arms wrapped around Lance. Lance smiles, moving his hands from Keith’s waist to adjust his tie.

“I do,” Lance says, voice quiet. The simple words remind Keith of the wedding they’re at; for the briefest of moments, he wishes it was his, and his heart clenches. Overwhelmed by the rush of emotion, he quickly pulls away from Lance to smooth out his jacket out and fiddle with the notecards again.

“Keith,” Lance says, voice thick with exasperation. “Sweetheart, you're going to do great.”

“I know,” Keith responds, slightly defensive. “It’s just…this is really important to Shiro. I don't want him to hate it.

Lance hums softly, raising his hand to run it gently through Keith’s hair. Instinctively, Keith leans into the touch.

“I love that about you, y’know?” Lance sighs. “Despite everything, you always want to make sure you get things right for other people, not just yourself.”

Keith’s face flushes at the compliment, making Lance grin, before he places his hands on Keith’s shoulders and turns him around, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Now, let’s do something about this mullet, shall we?”

 

✦

 

Shiro cries.

 

Granted, there really isn’t a dry eye in the crowd, but watching Shiro cry before standing and pulling Keith into a hug once Keith’s speech was done was an emotional rollercoaster for everyone. After the ceremony and speech, Lance finds Keith and pulls him into a tight hug, lifting him off the floor slightly. Keith laughs, startled, wrapping his arms around Lance’s middle.

“I told you you’d do great.” Lance says, pulling away enough to look at him. Keith laughs, cheeks still damp from tears he’d shed during Keith’s speech.

“I know, I know. You’re right as always.” Keith replies, smiling softly. Lance grins brightly, fingers messing lazily with the ends of the french braid that he had pulled Keith’s hair back into. Keith rolls his eyes at him, fingers tightening and curling into Lance’s jacket.

Soft music starts to play, making Lance turn to face the dancefloor, where Shiro and Adam are standing. Shiro, grinning brightly, takes Adam’s outstretched hand, and Adam pulls him close. Slowly, the two begin to move together, dancing in the middle of the circle that had formed around them.

Lance adjusts the arm around Keith’s shoulders, while Keith’s drops to Lance’s waist. Keith puts his head against Lance’s shoulder, leaning further into his touch. Lance hums softly along with the music, and the two slowly sway, standing in place and watching the newlyweds dance.

The dance eventually slows, ending with Adam dipping Shiro, and the two giggling before sharing a quick kiss. The crowd applauds as the two stand upright, and some upbeat music starts playing. The crowd eagerly starts filing into the dance floor. Lance looks down at Keith, heart skipping when he finds him already looking at Lance, expression soft.

“Hey,” Lance says. Keith smiles gently.

“Hey yourself. Wanna dance?” Lance mock-gasps, placing a hand against his chest dramatically. 

“Me? Dance? I could never.” Keith chuckles, nearly drowned out by the music. Keith steps away from Lance and grabs his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Lance eagerly follows him, moving into the crowd. He pulls Keith close to him, and Keith laughs as they move, pressed together and trying to avoid bumping into anyone else. 

“I’m gonna step on your toes if you move that fast,” Keith mumbles, eyes trained on his shoes, watching each step of the waltz Lance had taught him.

“You sayin’ you can’t keep up with me, baby?” Lance teases, winking. Keith’s brows furrow, his expression scrunching up cutely. Maybe Lance shouldn’t think his boyfriend’s frustration is this adorable, but Keith seems so  _ determined. _ His nose wrinkles at the bridge, the tip of his tongue sticking out slightly as he watches his feet, and, okay. 

Lance has never really doubted how much he loves Keith, but all his fear about making the right decision, about the ring sitting on the top shelf of his closet…it melts away. Melts into a gentle, fluttery feeling in his chest as he looks down at Keith’s big, soft brown eyes, the mole dotted under his eye and on his cheek. 

In that moment, Lance knows that all he wants is  _ Keith.  _ For the rest of his life.

 

✦

 

Looking back on his life, Lance can pinpoint the exact moments when he felt most nervous.

Nervous is asking Jenny Shaybon out to homecoming during sophomore year. Nervous is trying alcohol for the first time at a party during junior year. Nervous is opening an acceptance letter for his top school. Nervous is sitting down and opening Skype with sweaty hands and a pounding heart as he prepares to open up about his sexuality. Nervous is getting cast in a movie where he gets to play the main character and kiss a boy on the big screen.

Nervous is meeting Keith Shirogane. Nervous is watching him play live and make eye contact while Keith is on stage. Nervous is opening his door to find Keith standing there, only to crash on his couch and spend the next day with Lance alone. Nervous is hearing that Keith is cast to play in the same movie Lance is in. Nervous is bouncing on his toes and waiting for the director to shout for Lance and Keith to run their kissing scene for the first time. Nervous is hoisting himself up out of a pool to kiss Keith, out of costume and alone in the blue hue. Nervous is opening his door to see Keith drenched from the rain and a confession on his lips.

 

Nervous is feeling the weight of the ring in his pocket, heavier than anything. 

 

Keith is in the kitchen, humming to himself while waiting for the microwave to finish the popcorn. Lance slides his phone out of his pocket, turning it on and propping it up against the bookshelf. He turns the camera on and adjusts it a few times, his tongue sticking out. He grins then steps back, putting his index finger to his lips. He walks to the TV and takes a slip of paper out, placing it on the open disc slot. The microwave starts beeping, reminding him of what he’s doing.

“Popcorn’s done,” Keith says, opening the microwave to take the bag out. Lance looks over at him, wiping sweaty palms on his sweatpants.

“Hey babe, I think there’s something wrong with the DVD player. Can you come take a look at it?”

Keith sighs, setting the bag of popcorn down to walk over to Lance, who slips his hands into his pockets, grinning widely at his boyfriend. Keith walks over to Lance, then walks past him to go to the DVD player.

Everything moves in slow motion. Lance’s face gets a little hot, and his body starts to shake. Despite this, he clutches the box and pulls it out of his pocket.

Lance takes a deep breath, and gets down on one knee.

 

✦

 

 **lance** _Today at 7:38 PM_

guess what hoes

image.png

 

 **allura** _Today at 7:40 PM_

oh my god

oh my gOD

OH MY GOD!!!

 

 **pidge** _Today at 7:41 PM_

REAL SHIT?

 

 **hunk** _Today at 7:43 PM_

AAHHHH FINALLY 

IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!

 

 **shiro** _Today at 7:45 PM_

Congrats you two!

Adam says to tell Lance he told you so. 

 

 **keith** _Today at 7:47 PM_

thanks guys

 

 **pidge** _Today at 7:49 PM_

just told matt and he started choking on his drink

 

 **allura** _Today at 7:50 PM_

rip matt he died for a good cause

anyways WHEN ARE YALL TELLING THE REST OF THE WORLD

 

 **lance** _Today at 7:53 PM_

you’ll see ;))

  
  
  


**keith** _Today at 8:00 PM_

image.png

i said yes

 

 **krolia** _Today at 8:05 PM_

Oh my god.

Congratulations!

I’m very happy for you two!

 

 **keith** _Today at 8:07 PM_

did lance not tell you beforehand?

he called shiro and asked for permission

 

 **krolia** _Today at 8:10 PM_

In a way, I suppose.

He left me a voicemail.

He said “Hi I love your son and I plan on marrying him thank you bye” and that was it.

 

 **keith** _Today at 8:13 PM_

…

my fiancé is an idiot. 

 

 **krolia** _Today at 8:15 PM_

I thought it was sweet.

 

 **keith** _Today at 8:16 PM_

yeah

he is

 

✦

 

Despite Lance’s apparently anxieties about picking the ring out, spending hours agonizing over the design and whether or not it would be the right size, it fits Keith perfectly. 

They’re laying in bed, the movie they had been planning to watch long forgotten as Keith had pulled Lance onto the couch, grappling with Lance’s pajamas as they exchanged searing kisses before Lance had suddenly shot up, recalling that his phone was still recording and that they had people to tell.

Now, however, they’re lounging in the bed, Red and Blue fast asleep at their feet, and Keith cannot stop staring at the ring.

“We’re gonna get married,” He whispers to himself, though he knows Lance can hear it. Lance shifts slightly, making Keith look up at him.

“Are you ever gonna stop saying that?” Lance jokes, smiling down at him softly. Keith grins.

“I’ll stop when we get married,” Keith replies, then leans up to kiss him. Lance hums in it, gently pulling Keith up against him, chest-to-chest. Keith throws a leg over Lance’s hips, pushing himself up to straddle him, keeping the kiss unbroken as he moves.

The kisses are soft at first, innocent and merely pecks. Keith pulls back a little, making brief eye contact with Lance before quickly leaning back in to capture his lips once more. He feels Lance’s arms snake to his waist, holding him tight against him. Keith pulls at Lance’s bottom lip, eliciting a quiet groan from him. In the back of Keith’s mind, a light bulb goes off.

“Oh,” Keith says suddenly. “I just remembered something.” Lance blinks, eyes hazy and obviously still distracted from the kiss. He hums, one arm still draped over Keith’s waist.

“What’s that?” He says curiously, and Keith shifts, twisting around to rummage through his bedside drawer. After a moment of sifting through papers and random knick-knacks he’d shoved in there over the years, he finds what he’s looking for and turns back over, paper in hand.

Keith props himself up with his elbow, still hiding what’s written on the other side of the paper against his chest. “This might be a little dumb, just to warn you.” 

“The only dumb thing is you putting yourself down,” Lance replies, sitting up. “Gimme the goods,  _ fiancé.”  _ He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes, but the soft pink flush that rises on his cheeks probably tells Lance everything he needs to know about Keith’s feelings towards being called his fiancé.

“Okay,” Keith says, letting out along breath before he spreads the paper out flat on the comforter.  Keith’s handwriting is obvious, bright red against the plain white paper, with his signature scrawled just above the date near the bottom─about two months after they’d started dating.

It’s the words themselves that make Lance go still beside him.

 

_ ‘i am going to marry leandro álvarez’. _

 

Keith remembers exactly what he’d left written simply in the middle of the paper; a quietly confident statement of fact. He’d scrawled it out one night in his house back in New Mexico after a long conversation with Lance when he’d felt particularly smitten. It felt a bit naive to hold onto it, to hope that it was anything but infatuated wishful thinking but...now he’s here. Four years later, engaged to the man he knew he wanted to marry nearly from the get-go.

(If he’s being honest, he'd forgotten about it, until Shiro was helping him clean up and pack to move. He had picked up the piece of paper and read it, something Keith had just watched curiously until Shiro had turned to him with tears in his eyes and a wide smile while holding it up. Keith remembers going red, stammering for some sort of reason before Shiro pulled him into a hug and had whispered “I hope you do.”)

 

_ “Keith,” _ Lance breathes, eyes watery. He tears his eyes away to look up at Keith, who chews nervously at his bottom lip.

“I know it's kind of weird─” He starts, but Lance cuts him off, looking back up at him.

“Keith.” Lance says, giving him a tearful smile. “Baby, I'm gonna fucking  _ frame _ this.” 

Keith stares at him, then bursts into a fit of giggles. Lance pulls him close, pressing his lips to Keith’s, then moving to his cheek, nose, jaw─all over his face. Keith’s laughter grows as Lance presses a kiss to a particularly ticklish spot on his neck, helplessly shoving at his fiancé. Lance’s grip only tightens, burying his face in Keith’s neck and blowing a loud raspberry.

Keith shrieks, scrambling to get Lance away from him. His fiancé is cackling, finally moving away from Keith’s neck to quickly bring him into another kiss. 

The angle is a bit awkward and Lance’s lips are a little too wet, and they’re both laughing into the kiss, but Keith wouldn’t change any of it for the  _ world _ .

 

✦

 

 **lily needs coffee** _@angelicstar_ ok not to be feeding all this drama around keith and lances radio silence but like,,,,, i think i just saw keith walking around san fran w/ shiro?? and it looked like he had an engagement ring on?? hELLO????

> **kitkat** _@chocolaterain_ HOLY SHIT?
> 
>  

**Keith and Lance Updates** _@klupdatesofficial_ Keith Shirogane was spotted in San Francisco wearing what looks to be an engagement ring!

**Celebrity Gossip** _ @celebgossipofficial  _ Keith Shirogane was seen a few times this week, and it looks like he has an engagement ring on! Our team is working to reach out to him and Lance Álvarez for confirmation.

**nat missed klance** @ _ keithsbitch _ it’s been three fucking weeks since keith and lance have done anything i hate them JUST TELL US IF UR GETTING MARRIED   
  


**KEITH** _@kshirogane_ sorry for the silence. hope this makes up for it  youtu.be/jH5gs

  
  


_ Lance’s face is too close to the camera when it comes into focus. His tongue is sticking out, eyebrows furrowed as he fiddles with the camera, then breaks out into a grin. He backs up a bit, then presses his index finger against his lips, lowering his hand as he stands upright. He walks over to the TV, a folded slip of paper in his hand, and slips it into the disc slot. In the background, a microwave starts beeping. _

_ KEITH: Popcorn’s done. _

_ Lance looks up towards the source of the voice offscreen, leaving the disc slot open and wiping his hands on his sweatpants. _

_ LANCE: Hey babe, I think there’s something wrong with the DVD player. Can you come take a look at it? _

_ There’s a sigh off-camera. Soft footsteps sound against kitchen tile, and then Keith enters the frame. Lance steps aside and slips his hands into his pockets, smiling lazily at Keith. He smiles back at Lance, walking towards the DVD player. Lance’s smile turns nervous, and he shifts so he’s directly behind Keith as he leans over to check the disc slot. He silently gets down on one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it. _

_ KEITH: Of course there’s something wrong with it, there’s a piece of paper in it. _

_ Keith straightens back up, unfolding the piece of paper. His eyes go wide, and he falters for a moment before turning around to see Lance. The paper falls to the ground and his hands come up to cover his mouth. _

_ LANCE: Keith, I...I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I knew from the moment you kissed me that you were going to be a permanent part of my future. Every Skype call, every good morning text, every time I’d wake up next to you, I fell more and more in love with you. _

_ Lance pauses to take a deep breath, his voice shaky and thick with emotion. Both his and Keith’s eyes glisten in the dim light of the living room. _

_ LANCE: I-I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re my future. You--You're  _ everything, _ Keith. Will you marry me? _

_ Keith’s hands fall from his mouth, his lips stretched into a glowing smile and cheeks wet. _

_ KEITH: Yes. God, Lance,  _ yes.

_ Lance laughs breathlessly, standing up. He takes the ring out, closing the box with his free hand. Keith holds his left hand out, and Lance takes it gently, slipping the ring on. The two look at each other for a moment, then Keith grabs Lance’s face and kisses him. Lance’s hands settle on his hips, pulling Keith closer to him. The two pull apart, giggling, and the video cuts off. _

 

✦

 

_ Everyone is Crying Because of the Klance Proposal, and So Are We _ \-  Buzzfeed

_ Keith Shirogane and Lance Álvarez Confirm Engagement After Long Silence -  _ EntertainmentWeekly

 

 **a HERo** _@capnmarvel_ KEITH POSTED THE PROPOSAL AND THERE ARE REAL TEARS ON MY FACE

 **KICK FOREVER** _@frecklesandconstxllations_ I CANT BELIEVE THEY POSTED THE ACTUAL PROPOSAL VIDEO IM SOFT IM CRYING THEYRE SO IN LOVE

 **lance owns my heart** _@klancenshit_ can yall believe keith and lance invented love and being soulmates?????

 **kelly loves keith** _@boldinlove_ im literally crying at how theyre looking at each other like,,,, @ klance what the FUCK are yall so loud for!!!!

 **lance ☆** _@alvarezofficial_ u think ur so thirsty? i want him 2 raw me so bad im MARRYING him. checkmate **RT** _@shirxgnestan_ “tbh im so thirsty over keith shirogane its not even funny”

 **KEITH** _@kshirogane_ oh my god lance

 

_ FALLON: So--it’s official then? The two of you are getting married? _

_ SHIROGANE: Yeah, we’re engaged. _

_ FALLON: Did the two of you ever talk about marriage before, or did he just surprise you like that? _

_ SHIROGANE: We did! We talked about it months ago, and we both agreed that we were comfortable where we were and we didn’t want to rush things. _

_ FALLON: But now you’re engaged, and you’ve got a new album coming out soon! _

_ SHIROGANE: Yeah! [laughs] It’s crazy what’s happening soon--Lance is on a press tour for his new movie right now, my album comes out in two weeks, we’re getting married at some point in our busy lives--it’s honestly crazy. I wouldn’t change anything about it, though. _

**Transcript from “Keith Shirogane Talks Album and Engagement” With Jimmy Fallon**

 

✦

 

If you had gone back and time and told Keith that in the future, he would have a promising career in music with millions of fans around the globe, he probably would have said _ ‘sounds nice, but you have the wrong guy’.  _ If you had told him he would have a family, find his mother, make amazing friends and have a stable relationship with his soon-to-be husband, he would have flat-out laughed.

But here he is, waiting for the clock to strike midnight and for his album to officially drop, his fiancé on one side and brother on the other. Hunk is next to Lance, Allura is on the opposite side of Shiro, and Pidge is draped across the top of the couch, head over Shiro’s shoulder. In the kitchen stands Nyma, holding a mug of tea. Across the room, Keith’s mother sits on a chair with the cats at her feet, watching the scene fondly.

“T-minus one minute!” Hunk shouts. Shiro clasps Keith’s shoulder while Lance squeezes his hand.

“You ready?” Lance asks, drawing Keith’s attention to him. He lets himself get lost in Lance’s eyes staring back at him with love and admiration. Keith swallows past the nervous lump in his throat and nods, squeezing Lance’s hand back.

“It’s midnight!” Allura announces excitedly. Pidge clambers onto Shiro’s lap for a better angle, screaming at Keith to refresh the page. Keith scrambles for the laptop, clicking refresh on the Spotify window, holding his breath. When it finishes, on his profile rests his new album. The room erupts into cheers, everyone tackling Keith into a group hug. He laughs, a warm feeling bubbling up inside of him as they all shout their congratulations.

When they pull away, Lance is quick to pull Keith into a kiss, throwing his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith grips the front of Lance’s jacket, eagerly leaning back into the kiss before breaking away reluctantly.

“You did it,” Lance says into his ear, soft enough that only Keith can hear it. Keith smiles, pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

“All thanks to you,” he replies just as softly, letting himself get lost in the melting amber-brown of Lance’s eyes.

_“We_ did it,” Lance amends, grinning. “We’re a real good team, huh, babe?” Keith _melts_ ─he can only imagine how smitten his expression is, staring up at Lance, but he can’t really bring himself to care. He’s his _fiancé._ Leandro Álvarez is his fiancé, and he couldn’t ask for anything else.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “The best team.”

  
  
  
  
  


**always**

ALBUM BY KEITH SHIROGANE 

 

  1. boyfriend (intro)             **EXPLICIT**
  2. sweeten up                   **EXPLICIT**
  3. gotcha                                           
  4. kiss me                         **EXPLICIT**
  5. freckles
  6. love note (interlude)      **EXPLICIT**
  7. sunbeams
  8. red string
  9. bloodstream                 **EXPLICIT**
  10. last dance
  11. i do (outro)                    **EXPLICIT**



**Author's Note:**

> rb this fic on tumblr if you can!!
> 
> [erica's tumblr](http://heavenlyagate.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [keith's tumblr](http://killproof.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
